eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
High Mage
High Mages are spellcasters who grab basic spells by their throat and twist them until spectacular effects emerge. By channeling and warping common spells they accomplish feats of magic beyond their complete understanding - or total control. This makes them particularly dangerous in battle, but also exhausts their spell reserves far more quickly than ordinary magic would. Properties *Hit Die: d4. *AB Progression: Low. *Primary Save: Will. *Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. *Class Skills: Concentration, Heal (skill), Intimidate, Knowledge and Spellcraft. *Arcane Spell Progression every odd level. Requirements *Feats: Combat Casting *Skills: Spellcraft 8. *Spellcasting: Able to cast 2nd-level arcane spells. Progression Level 1 - Conversion I, Scholar I 2 - Conversion II, Spell Penetration 3 - Conversion III, Experimentation 4 - Conversion IV, Scholar II 5 - Conversion V, Greater Spell Penetration Feats *Conversion - A 'combat mode' allowing the High Mage to reinterpret certain spells as higher level magic. Starting with cantrips, this adds one spell level for each level of High Mage, up to level 4 spells at High Mage level 5. *Scholar - The High Mage is practiced in mental relaxation and gains a +1 bonus to resting conditions in wilderness and dungeon environments. This bonus increases to +2 at level 4. *Experimentation - The High Mage can rememorize spells more often than others. They only have a 50 minute delay between rests. While Conversion mode is active, the High Mage can turn a set of memorized spells into one of greater power. They have the following possibilities: *Conversion I **3x Acid splash: Mestil's Acid Breath (3) **3x Daze: Slow (3) **3x Electric jolt: Lightning Bolt (3) **2x Light: Remove Blindness/Deafness (3) **4x Resistance: Protection from Elements (3) **5x Prestidigitation: Polymorph Self (4) **Ray of Frost: See Ice Dagger **Flare: See Burning Hands **Detect Magic: See Shield **Animate Hinge: See Scare *Conversion II **2x Burning hands: Wall of Fire (4) with 2x Flare **3x Charm person: Charm Monster (4) **3x Endure elements: Elemental Shield (4) **2x Ice dagger: Ice Storm (4) with 2x Ray of Frost **3x Magic missile: Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm (4) **3x Ray of enfeeblement: Bestow Curse (4) **2x Scare: Fear (4) with 2x Animate Hinge **2x Shield: Minor Globe of Invulnerability (4) with 2x Detect Magic **Colour spray: See Scintillating Sphere **Expeditious retreat: See Haste **Identify: See Fox' Cunning **True strike: See Stoneskin *Conversion III **2x Cloud of bewilderment: Cloudkill (5) **3x Fox's cunning: Legend Lore (6) with 2x Identify **2x Gedlee's electric loop: Ball Lightning (5) **4x Ghostly visage: Ethereal Visage (6) **2x Lesser dispel: Dismissal (5) **2x Resist elements: Energy Buffer (5) **3x Stone bones: Stone To Flesh (6) with Endurance **Balagarn's iron horn: See Gust of Wind **Endurance: See Stone Bones **See invisibility: See Clairaudience *Conversion IV **3x Animate Dead: Control Undead (7) **2x Clairaudience/clairvoyance: True Seeing (6) with 2x See Invisibility **4x Clarity: Mind Blank (8) **3x Dispel magic: Greater Dispelling (6) **4x Fireball: Delayed Blast Fireball (7) **2x Flame arrow: Firebrand (5) **4x Greater magic weapon: Blackstaff (8) **3x Gust of wind: Great Thunderclap (7) with 2x Balagarn's Iron Horn **3x Haste: Mass Haste (6) with 1x Expeditious Retreat **2x Hold person: Hold Monster (5) **3x Lightning bolt: Chain Lightning (6) **3x Mestil's acid breath: Acid Fog (6) **3x Scintillating sphere: Prismatic Spray (7) with 2x Colour Spray **3x Stinking cloud: Acid Fog (6) **4x Vampiric touch: Finger of Death (7) *Conversion V **2x Charm monster: Mass Charm (8) **2x Enervation: Horrid Wilting (8) **3x Lesser spell breach: Mordenkainen's Disjunction (9) **3x Minor globe of invulnerability: Greater Spell Mantle (9) **3x Phantasmal killer: Weird (9) **2x Stoneskin: Premonition (8) with 2x Truestrike **3x Wall of fire: Meteor Swarm (9) Category:PRC Category:Class